10 D Gray-Man Drabbles
by Gemonie03
Summary: So... I kept seeing this song meme everywhere, even though it's several years old, and I really wanted to see if I was even capable of doing it so here are some drabbles! Please enjoy :D Warnings inside.


**Okay, so I'm lame and late but I really wanted to try this music meme thing that I've been seeing everywhere and yes I know that it's from like 2008, but it's a very good way to give your creative muscles a workout and I enjoy working out those muscles! So, have 10 little drabbles about D. Grey-Man. I didn't pick a pairing because that was very limiting so they're kind of random, but I focused mostly on Allen and Kanda so… Please R&R if you feel the need :P **

**Warning: Ridiculous depression, character death, Allen sorta touching himself and Road being creepy as fuck… yeah… just… yeah…**

**Also, I don't own any of the characters… yeah…**

**Holy Mountains- System of a Down**

The tall cliff stood before them; ominous, forbidding. The souls of a thousand dead Akuma rested there, unable to leave. Allen couldn't take the screaming, the agonizing painof the dead ones. He fell to his knees, a scream escaping his lips, piercing the dark air around them. He couldn't handle this. He wanted to run. Slim arms pulled him up.

"Allen?" Lenalee's voice, soft and gentle. He could bear this if she spoke to him. He knew.

**Alone-Glee Version(sorry :P)**

Kanda stared at the lotus on his dresser as another petal fell. He sighed. He couldn't understand why now, of all the times in his 9 years, he actually wanted company. Hell, even the baka usagi would be better than nothing, but he wasn't the one he really wanted. Alma. He sighed as he laid back on the small bed. Alma, why?

**Birthday- Meredith Brooks**

She was obsessed. She couldn't stop thinking about him; those pale, silver eyes, that shoulder length, white hair, that scar. Why didn't she just kidnap him again? That had been fun the first time, but this time she would only get him. Road Camelot always got her way, her Allen Walker, always.

**I will Play the Game Beneath the Spin Light- Deja Entendu**

Why did this always happen when he went to train with Kanda? They would fight, Lavi would come in, they would fight and then the three would end up panting on the floor, naked, sweaty. Allen couldn't grasp why. Kanda was, well Kanda and Lavi was a loon. They were all so inwardly frozen and yet, here they were outwardly on fire. Allen sighed. Even if they couldn't get past the walls, they still had this.

**Adding to the Noise- Switchfoot**

"Allen, Allen, hey, Shortstack!" Lavi had all ready gone for his marker with a smirk, "he, he, he, I'll make sure he's pretty when he wakes up!" the red head went in for the moustache when Allen groaned.

"Lavi," Allen sighed, "shut up and get off of me,"

Lavi's eyes went wide.

**Science- System of a Down**

Science could do a lot of good things, but in the hands of Komui Lee, nothing good could happen, nothing.

So when Allen, Lavi and Kanda woke up with blue skin and golem wings, they knew who to kill first. Komui's science failed the world… ugh.

**My Bloody Valentine- Good Charlotte**

What does one get the Noah that has everything? Road was certain that this would be perfect. No one could resist her presents. Of course Allen wasn't a full Noah, but it shouldn't matter right? He was one of them, even if he hated it.

Road clutched the dripping box to her chest. The heart of a samurai was certain to get come reaction out of him. She knew.

**Good Morning, Good Morning- The Beatles**

Allen was bored. No mission, no chaos, no free friend, nothing. He sighed as his rough left hand trailed down his stomach. He couldn't, could he? No one was there and it was his room… Eh, why not? With a grin he continued his lazy trail down.

**Extra Dispensial- ThatScoutIsASpy**

Sometimes Kanda wondered why he let himself be talked into these things. He hated robots and yet, here he was, being a test subject for a new healing robot, of Komui's design. The reasoning was that with his ability to heal quickly, it wouldn't inconvenience him too much if something went horribly, horribly wrong. So, there he stood with Komui's hands touching his precious hair.

**Lonely Day- System of a Down**

What do you do when you're completely and utterly alone? Allen Walker should know. He was alone before, why was this so different?

"Because you had friends this time," his mind reminded him. Oh yeah. Friends, that he loved and cared for. Friends. He curled up to cry.


End file.
